Quiero un café como tus Ojos
by omegaraziel
Summary: Tsuna y Haru logran consumar su amor, sin embargo nadie les dijo lo que pasaba después, existen casitigos y luego esta lo que sufrio el sawada. Un One-shot que busca mostrar una cara mas Humana de los personajes de KHR


**Todos los derechos reservados para Akira Amano, yo solo uso sus personajes para tratar de crear historias bellas; por favor lean hasta el final.**

**Quiero un café como tus ojos**

Tal vez no fue la mejor decisión, tal vez actuó por instinto, recibía placer y su mente estaba nublada y tal vez sus palabras lo llevaron a una decisión que lo atrapo en una prisión mental, de aquellas que torturan lentamente, de aquellas silenciosas, de aquellas que únicamente te afectan a ti, y en esa situación estaba Tsuna, recostado en el suelo de su habitación con la vista nublada mientras constantemente apretaba su mandíbula gracias al miedo y la tensión, recordaba una y otra vez lo que había hecho, preguntándose repetidamente el ¿por qué? Entonces lo volvió a recordar, volvió a repasar los sucesos de ese día, del comienzo de la semana.

Él estaba aprovechando su semana sin Reborn, este había desaparecido únicamente dejado una nota con un "regreso en una semana" escrito, ni sus demás integrantes se encontraban en su hogar, su madre se había ido de vacaciones con su padre y se había llevado a los niños consigo, y sin él bebe mafioso, la asesina de los venenos tampoco tenía razón de ser en esa casa.

Entonces allí estaba tsuna, solo por una semana, sin la tutela de ningún mayor, parecía que el universo le había entregado la paz que había anhelado por meses desde que apareció el mafioso; como si hubiera sido recompensado por todo el duro trabajo que había tenido, ya se encontraba planeando sus vacaciones, podría jugar sin preocupaciones ni interrupciones, no tendría que tener cuidado de disparos o explosiones, dormiría hasta tarde sin recibir un martillazo en la cara.

Estaba feliz, comenzaba a estar en paz consigo mismo después de tanto tiempo.

Caminando por el pasillo hasta su cuarto iba un Tsuna feliz con bocadillos en los brazos mientras tarareaba feliz mente el opening de un video juego que hacía tiempo deseaba jugar, cuando de repente el sonido timbre detuvo su andar; por un momento decidió ignorar el llamado y pretender que no había escuchado nada para continuar con su día, sin embargo la insistencia del timbre lo descoloco preguntándose la razón de la insistencia y de quien provendría esta.

Camino hasta su puerta para asomarse en el visor, solo para encontrarse con una Haru risueña con una bolsa en las manos mientras daba saltitos de la insistencia; Tsuna sonrió, el día iba mejorando; desde hace tiempo que él y la castaña habían consolidado su relación, todos sus guardianes estaban al tanto y habían aceptado, unos más que otros, incluso la oji miel de Kyoko lo había aceptado sin afectar en nada la amistad; acomodo los bocadillos de sus brazos y como pudo abrió la puerta sonriéndole, la invito a pasar, dirigiéndose ambos hacia su habitación mientras charlaban de cosas triviales.

La peli castaña se había sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras que Tsuna acomodaba los distintos tipos de botanas y bocadillos en la mesa de su cuarto, y sacado el pastel que su novia llevaba en la bolsa con la esperanza que ambos degustaran del postre, fue entonces que Haru cayó en cuenta en el silencio estremecedor que existía en el hogar del castaño; usualmente ya hubiera escuchado el "chaosu" del pequeño mafioso, o los gritos de lambo por toda la casa, sin embargo, todo estaba en un profundo silencio.

Era raro para ella e inquietante tener toda esa calma, más en el hogar del castaño que constantemente se encontraba en remodelación por destrozos y explosiones, fue entonces cuando nació la pregunta.

\- ¿estás solo en casa? Tsu-kun – había preguntado Haru mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta para así mirar hacia afuera al pasillo.

\- sí– dijo sin volverla a verla como si fuera algo normal, aun arreglando los bocadillos en la pequeña mesa - Reborn desapareció, mi madre y los niños se fueron a unas vacaciones y Bianchi se fue detrás de Reborn como siempre – explico con un tono de voz neutral, como si de una costumbre se tratase

\- ¡Hahi! – exclamo la peli castaña mientras saltaba de la sorpresa, sonrojando sus mejillas fuertemente, captando la atención del castaño que del susto había abierto de golpe una bolsa de frituras regando su contenido por toda la habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – dijo exaltado mientras se reincorporaba y se acercaba a una sonrojada Haru que la miraba sorprendida y nerviosa - ¿te encuentras bien?-

\- ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas solo en casa?! – le reclamo aun nerviosa y sonrojada.

Tsuna por unos momentos trato de procesar las palabras de su pareja no entendiendo la razón de su reclamo, pero, como si de un foco recibiendo energía se tratase, el castaño adopto un rostro de sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un color rojo intenso al mismo tiempo que iba aumentando su temperatura; no había caído en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Era su primera vez completamente solo con Haru, desde que habían empezado a estar juntos no habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de tiempo de calidad, sin la interrupción de algún integrante del universo de los dos, usualmente Reborn, los niños o sus guardianes estaban con ellos, incluso personajes completamente aleatorios terminaban por acompañarlos en su tiempo a "solas" así que nunca había estado completamente solos; sin embargo, ahora lo estaban y para agravar su situación, en su casa y en su propio cuarto.

¡n-no me había dado cuenta! – Dijo tartamudeando de los nervios – ¡L-lo siento, no lo había hecho con mala intención! – exclamo en un intento por explicarse y que Haru no pensara mal de él.

-n-no te preocupes – respondió Haru con el mismo nerviosismo agitando las manos en un intento por aligerar la situación- yo sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención desu-

Ambos quedaron callados he incomodos, nunca antes habían estado en esa situación, y era comprensible, tenían todo el hogar del castaño para ellos dos, era normal que estuvieran nerviosos, ninguno quería moverse, ni verse el uno al otro; Haru no quería irse, pero tampoco sentía correcto quedarse, ella sabia que era una falta de confianza hacia la madre de Tsuna, pero ella sabía que otra oportunidad como esa no tendría otra vez; fue entonces que lo volvió a ver, como su "Tsu-kun" se revolvía de los nervios seguramente debatiéndose lo mismo que ella, le parecía tierno verlo de esa manera, no existía malicia en esos ojos nerviosos, fue entonces que lo decidió, no se echaría para atrás, tomaría valor desde lo más profundo de su corazón y con un "desu" se acercó a su queridísimo Tsuna y tomándole las manos lo llevo hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron.

-tranquilo Tsu-kun – dijo sonriéndole – Haru sabe que Tsu-kun no tuvo intenciones malvadas, porque Tsu-kun es bueno eh inocente – respondió con una sonrisa radiante, como solo ella podía dar, sonrisa que disipo toda duda dentro del castaño, y suavizando su expresión, le sonrió de vuelta

"ojala no le hubiera sonreído" pensó Tsuna volviendo a la realidad mientras cambiaba de posicion en el suelo, "si tan solo no le hubiera sonreído, nada de esto hubiera pasado" volvió a pensar mirando hacia su cama volvió a recordar los sucesos de aquel día y sumiéndose una vez más en sus recuerdos cerro los ojos para encarnar nuevamente su "yo" pasado.

Fue entonces que se vio a él y a Haru sentados en la cama del castaño, mientras miraban hacia la televisión pequeña del cuarto, Tsuna estaba jugando aquel videojuego que tanto quería probar, mientras Haru ponía atención a sus acciones.

\- Tsu-kun eres bastante bueno – alabo haciendo sonrojar al castaño que aún se sentía nervioso por la situación.

\- n-no es nada es solo planear bien una estrategia y saber cuándo atacar – dijo tratando de ser modesto tartamudeando por los nervios – se parece bastante al entrenamiento que recibo con Reborn – termino de decir lo último con un aire de pesimismo.

\- ¡pero Tsu-kun eres bastante habilidoso! – dijo con entusiasmo, celebrando la victoria de su novio como lo mostraba la pantalla había saltado para abrazarlo; Haru se había emocionado, tal vez demasiado.

\- Ha-aru, cuidado – exclamo mientras se acostaba sobre su cama gracias a la fuerza con que Haru lo había empujado por el abrazo, haciendo que ambos quedaran uno encima del otro, siendo Haru la que estaba encima de Tsuna.

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, sonrojados a mas no poder, sentía la respiración del otro en sus labios gracias a la cercanía de sus rostros; sorprendidos se miraban directamente a los ojos , intercalando sus miradas entre los ojos y los labios del otro; Haru no se había dado cuenta del resultado de su acción hasta que ya se encontraba encima del castaño, no lo había hecho con esa intención, realmente se había emocionado al ver otra faceta de su novio, una más natural, jamás había visto a Tsuna tan "normal" y quiso celebrarlo con un abrazo, además quería disipar el ambiente incomodo de la habitación, y en un intento por crear una situación graciosa, solo provoco que la vergüenza de ambos aumentara más, no contaba que la gravedad les jugara en contra, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera más pesado por solo un instante para terminar en ese resultado.

Estaban inmóviles, sin poder reaccionar, ninguno de los dos quería actuar primero por miedo a lastimar al otro, sin embargo, no era como si les desagradase la situación; ¿estaban nerviosos?, sí, pero no querían separarse, por más sorprendente que pareciera, ellos jamás habían dado su primer beso, siempre era interrumpidos, y eran demasiados tímidos para hacerlo frente a otros, pero de nuevo, la oportunidad se les era entrega en bandeja, una oportunidad que habían buscado por meses desde que comenzaron a salir.

Pero ¿Cómo dar el primer paso?, ¿Qué pasa si no son correspondidos?, ¿terminaría su relación?; el miedo invadía sus cuerpos en ese momento, y el silencio comenzaba a ser incomodo, si Reborn estuviera allí ya hubiera dicho algo, o hubiera empujado a Haru para que se besaran, pero estaban solos; solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban; fue que tomo una decisión, actuaria por su propia cuenta, el ya no era el mismo de antes, ya tenía valor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo a Haru para acortar la distancia de sus cuerpos y unificarse en un torpe, pero tierno beso; beso que fue correspondido e intensificado con el tiempo.

"¿Por qué lo hice?" pensó mientras abría los ojos mirando fijamente a la cama, misma en la que había dado su primer beso "si no lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto hubiera pasado" se recrimino.

Tsuna sentía como su corazón era oprimido por el sentimiento de arrepentimiento, nunca antes había experimentado tales sensaciones antes, ni siquiera cuando su vida pendía de un hilo; este sentimiento era nuevo, era más oscuro que el peligro, era un sentimiento asfixiante.

Era desesperación pura.

Por primera vez sentía la verdadera desesperación, aquella que solo lo afectaría a él, no era la misma que tuvo antes, ni cuando estaba en el futuro, ni con el enfrentamiento contra Shimon, o la batalla de los Arcobalenos; esta desesperación era distinta, este sentimiento era personal, era su propia cárcel, por más que quisiera correr no podría escapar, esos sentimientos lo iban a acompañar para toda la vida, podía escapar físicamente, pero la culpa jamás lo dejaría descansar; y es por eso que Tsuna estaba en esa situación, él no era religioso pero ahora rogaba constantemente a Dios por una solución, nunca imagino que llegaría a ser tan creyente, usaba cada segundo de su día pidiendo por ayuda para salir de su propia prisión.

Pero ¿Por qué esta vez era tan distinto a otras? ¿Por qué esta desesperación no la podía superar como lo había hecho antes?; la respuesta era más que clara, que él estaba solo, nadie podría ayudarlo, nadie podría liberarlo, no tenía la ayuda de sus amigos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no dependía de uso de fuerza bruta, no dependía de la voluntad de su llama, no dependía del poder de la mafia, o el efecto de una bala; por primera vez, Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba completamente solo.

Se reincorporo del suelo y con debilidad se puso de pie para caminar hacia la ventana, eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando, soplaba el viento melancólicamente sintiendo el frio por sus desnudos brazos, el cielo lleno de nubes pintaba un naranja triste y deprimente, como su hubiera perdido su brillo, mientras que el castaño arrecostaba su cabeza en sus brazos, miraba por la ventana hacia calle vacía sin transitar; no hacía falta recordar lo que sucedió después de aquel beso, ya lo había hecho, en más de una ocasión, como los besos se transformaban en caricias torpes y risas nerviosas para ser llevados por un deseo más allá de lo permitido, decidiéndose llevar, actuando meramente por instinto, consumaron su amor mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el ocaso de esa tarde.

Cualquiera podría pensar que fue un momento hermoso, y lo fue en efecto, fue un momento lleno de amor verdadero y pasión, un momento que había compartido con Haru, con su pareja, quien probablemente era la persona más especial en la faz de la tierra; ambos cumplieron anhelos que solo habían podido hacer en sueños, consumaron una promesa que hacia tanto deseaban sus cuerpos hacer.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estaba mal?

\- Todo – dijo en un murmullo el castaño.

Y efectivamente, todo estaba mal; habían mancillado la pureza de su hogar realizando actos que solo podrían hacer hasta el matrimonio, su madre había sido estrictamente clara con el castaño desde el momento que este ingreso a su secundaria

"El hogar es sagrado Tsu-kun, nunca debes traer la desgracia sobre tu hogar, o tu familia, debes guardar este hogar como tu santuario, nunca debes ensuciarlo" las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza fuerte y claramente martillándolo constantemente, la imagen de su madre con un rostro de decepción, torturaba su mente y lo hundían más en el abismo de su desesperación, ahogándolo cada vez más.

\- solo somos unos adolescentes – dijo con voz de reclamo, golpeando su cabeza contra sus brazos.

Era otra de las razones, lo que ellos hicieron estaba prohibido, eran apenas adolecentes de quince años pretendiendo ser adultos, eran solo adolecentes que tuvieron la mala suerte de dejarse llevar por sus hormonas, estaban en el peor lugar, en el peor de los momentos; Tsuna aún se recriminaba, si bien era un hecho que podia usar las influencias de Vongola para evitar la cárcel, eso no quitaba que todas las personas alrededor suyo verían con otros ojos; Reborn, sus guardianes, los miembros de las demás familias, los Arcobalenos, su propia madre.

Se sentía aún más ahogado, su corazón se encogía a cada segundo que pensaba en la caras de todos sus amigos; deseaba llorar, sentía como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo y como sus piernas querían ceder una vez más para romper en llanto como lo había hecho muchas veces en esa semana; no había hecho nada más que llorar y rogar por el perdón de Dios, a veces recuperaba la compostura y trataba de olvidar todo y pretender que las cosas iban a salir bien, pero siempre volvía a caer al recordar la tercera razón por la cual todo se estaba derrumbando en su interior, por la cual lo iba a perder todo, su mundo iba a cambiar, nada sería igual, su vida entera iba a desaparecer.

No lo aguanto más y rompió en llanto mientras sus piernas cedían ante la debilidad, y gritando desconsoladamente, lloro, lloro como jamás lo había hecho antes, lloro como si algo fuera arrancado de su interior, lloro como si al hacerlo con fuerza todos sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecieran, lloro con la esperanza de regresar en el tiempo hasta el momento preciso cuando cometió el error, lloro con la esperanza de despertar de esa pesadilla.

Lloraba porque no había usado ningún preservativo.

\- ¡no quiero ser padre aun! – grito desconsoladamente mientras se encorvaba y se agarraba el pecho con las manos enterrado sus uñas en el – ¡Dios por favor, perdóname, pero no quiero ser padre aun! – volvió a gritar rompiendo aún más en llanto.

Sentía helado el cuerpo, sus ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, su rostro le dolía por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus parpados, y sentía como su garganta era desgarrada por la fuerza de sus gritos; Tsuna sentía el dolor provenir de su pecho, sintió el terror de la incertidumbre, aun no podía saber si era una realidad o no, solo podía esperar porque la ojimiel mostrara síntomas y que una prueba de embarazo confirmara sus peores miedos y terrores.

Tsuna estaba experimentando en carne propia el dolor de no saber nada.

El muy bien sabia sobre los riesgos, él los había leído todos, el mismo día que Haru se fue de su hogar, el castaño rebusco entre todos sus libros de anatomía y rebusco en cada página de internet con la esperanza de encontrar alguna excepción, algún comodín que le diera paz, pero aprendió a la mala que a veces es mejor preguntarle a un doctor, que al mismo internet.

Una tras otra tras otra, el revisaba las páginas de internet con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le trajera paz, algo que le dijera "todo está bien" pero solo conseguía empeorar más el miedo, sintió como sus pulmones se cerraban, como sus intestinos se revolvía y todo su cuerpo se helaba en el proceso; todas y cada una de las paginas le sumaban más temor a su pobre cuerpo, los testimonios de los usuarios relatando sus casos especiales, solo originaban en él un nudo en la garganta que lo ahogaba, ninguno había salido de esa situación sin represalias o repercusiones y los que sí, era por una ventana de posibilidades muy bajas.

Tsuna se sentía perdido, sentía el final de su vida y lo expresaba en el llanto su desconsolado, llegaba un momento en que su cuerpo por la presión que ejercía en su diafragma buscando fuerzas para seguir llorando, reaccionando involuntariamente en arcadas, como si deseara que el castaño sacara todo lo que había en su estómago, que para su suerte era nada; no había ingerido alimentos en todo lo que llevaba de la semana, solo se había dedicado a llorar y a lamentarse por su estupidez; su cuerpo estaba débil, sin fuerzas para estar de pie, su rostro había perdido su peculiar brillo y sus ojos cafés se habían vuelto sombríos e irritados por el llanto.

¿Cuántas veces iban ya? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado, ya era un ciclo, lloraba hasta quedar dormido, después despertaba en una hora aleatoria tratando de recuperar la compostura, para beber agua, y tratar de distraerse viendo cosas en internet, sin embargo, los recuerdo de sus errores volvían a él haciendo que investigara de nuevo las mismas páginas de internet con la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución, alguna palabra que le diera paz mental, como si al volver a leer los mismo artículos, lograra interpretar el mensaje oculta, uno que lo sacara del suspenso algo que le dijera.

Tranquilo campeón, eso no te va a pasar a ti.

Era una suerte que ninguno de sus guardianes estuviera presente, al igual que sus amigos, agradecía que esa semana la tuviera solo para él, así nadie podría ver su miserable rostro, demacrado, siendo empapado por las lágrimas que no paraban de salir; o eso pensó.

-¡Hahi! ¡Tsu-kun! – escucho una voz en la puerta de su habitación, una voz que le hizo helar la sangre y maldecir toda su existencia.

Levantando la mirada como pudo para apreciar como una Haru consternada, se encontraba en el marco de su puerta, con una mirada de miedo y sorpresa, esta se cubría la boca ante la imagen de ver a su novio tirado en el suelo con una expresión que jamás pensó que tendría; sin dudar ni un segundo corrió hasta arrodillarse justo en frente de el para examinarlo con la esperanza de no encontrarlo herido; incorporándolo reviso más detenidamente su cuerpo, allí se encontraba Haru preguntando una y otra vez por el bienestar del castaño, mientras recorría con sus ojos cada rincón del cuerpo débil del castaño con una mirada de preocupación y miedo.

Tsuna quien no entendía la situación, solo pestañaba varias veces con la esperanza de despertar de esa ilusión; pero no era así, justo en frente de él estaba su pareja, revisándolo con insistencia y casi al borde del llanto rogando entre murmullos que él no se encontrara herido o enfermo; fue entonces que reacciono, y en un rápido movimiento, se lanzó sobre Haru abrazándola mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho para llorar nuevamente con más fuerza aun, mojando el uniforme de la peli castaña, quien no entendía la situación, y por acto de reflejo comenzó a llorar también mientras le preguntaba una y otra vez a su "Tsu-kun" la razón de su llanto.

Pero Tsuna se aferraba más a su delicado cuerpo, mientras lloraba con más fuerza, se sentía terrible y culpable, lloraba por el remordimiento que lo invadía en ese momento; se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, había pasado toda la semana culpando a su pareja de los sucedido, deseando nunca haberla dejado pasar a su hogar, deseando jamás haber besado, negando el momento tan hermoso que los dos pasaron juntos, por arrepentirse de sus acciones, por arrepentirse de haberle dado su amor; Tsuna gritaba del dolor que sentía en su pecho, uno completamente distinto del que tuvo en toda esa semana; este le oprimía el pecho como si estuviera desgarrado su corazón en miles de pedazos, un dolor que provenía desde lo más profundo de su alma, Tsuna se estaba arrepentido, repetía constantemente la palabra "lo siento" entre balbuceos casi inentendibles,

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas Tsu-kun? – preguntaba Haru entre el llanto.

Pero no recibía respuesta alguna, Tsuna seguía llorando con fuerza sobre su pecho, disculpándose una y otra vez; Haru no entendía nada, no sabía qué hacer, ella solo se dedicaba a llorar y a tratar de tranquilizarlo sin éxito, le pregunta repetidas veces si se encontraba bien, si algo le dolía, si estaba herido o enfermo, mas no obtenía respuesta alguna y sin más que hacer, ella también sucumbió al llanto, abrazando a Tsuna con fuerza, aferrándose a él, como si fuera a desaparecer.

Lloraron por casi una hora, lloraron hasta sacar la última gota de fuerza, lloraron hasta que sus almas estuvieran blancas; tendidos en el suelo, Tsuna descansaba en el pecho de Haru aun abrazándola, mientras que esta solo se dedicaba a acariciar su cabeza esperando así calmar los sollozos de su novio y cuando sintió que su respiración había cambiado por una más tranquila, procedió a incorporarlo nuevamente, seco sus lágrimas y con una voz tranquila le pregunto nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué Tsu-kun estaba llorando?-

Tsuna dudo por unos segundo en contestarle, no sabía si era correcto contarle por todo lo que había pasado en esa semana, sus sentimientos, sus lamentos y sus miedos; no sentía justo hacerlo, ella no se merecía nada de lo que el castaño había pensado, sin embargo, los ojos suplicantes de Haru perforaban en su corazón, penetraban la coraza que había construido, aquella coraza de dolor y lamentos en la que se encerraba para sufrir su propio infierno.

Respiro profundamente, pensando las palabras correctas, poco a poco comenzó a contar todo lo que estaba en su interior.

\- Yo – hizo una pausa- tengo miedo – dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿a qué le temes? Tsu-kun - pregunto sin entender exactamente las razones de su llanto.

Tsuna lo volvió a dudar, e hizo una pausa debatiéndose si contarle o no, pero al final decidió por sincerarse con ella, no podía ocultarle nada, no lo sentía correcto.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, le costaba decir esas palabras sin que el volviera a romper en llanto por el temor – T-tengo miedo a ser padre – dijo finalmente.

Haru no lo comprendia, trato de analizar la palabras de su novio, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho; y fue entonces que lo entendió, su miedo, su llanto, el estado en el que se encontraba, Haru entendió que Tsuna había estado sufriendo por un miedo más que comprensible; ella también lo pensó en su momento, no podía negar que también estaba asustada al igual que él, sin embargo hacia su mejor intento de no pensar en ese hecho, y era porque estaba con su "Tsu-kun", ella se sentía protegida, sabía que nada iba a salir mal si estaba con él; no era por su poder como próximo líder mafioso, no era por sus habilidades de batalla, si no por algo más puro.

Su amor por él.

Ese sentimiento de amor la hacía sentir tranquila, amada, nada más en la vida necesitaba, solo de su "Tsu-kun", él era su más grande anhelo desde que lo conoció, deseaba estar con él la vida entera, no importaba el mundo mientras ella sostenía su mano o era observado por sus hermosos ojos cafés, ella se sentiría segura, todos sus miedos se disiparían y aun cuando ella tenía miedo, no debía de mostrarlo, necesitaban demostrar que era fuerte, es por eso que se ausento toda esa semana, para demostrarle a su Tsu-kun que no había que ella no había nada que temer; sin embargo, no había tomado en cuenta el cómo se sentía su pareja, no podía evitar sentir cada vez más culpable por no estar junto a él y a medida que Tsuna le contaba sobre lo sucedido en la semana su corazón se oprimía más y más.

Haru escucho cada palabra que el castaño decía, con un rostro inexpresivo, escucho sobre sus pensamientos, sobre los arrepentimiento que tuvo, sobre lo investigado por él, sus sentimiento más profundo impulsados por la desesperación; no pude evitar sentir el mismo miedo, la misma angustia que Tsuna, sus órganos se estremecían pensando en todo lo que pasaría por una decisión que incluso ella pensaba que fue imprudente, sus padres, los estudios y otros miedos que solo las jóvenes como ella podrían entender; la responsabilidad de tener una vida a parte de la suya creciendo en su interior y como ésta cambiaría su vida completamente, no terminaba de aterrarle, todos los pensamientos que omitió en la semana, retornaban a ella como un tifón; Haru estaba aterrada.

Pero no lo demostraba, no podía romperse a llorar en ese momento, sabía que no ayudaría en nada, solo cargaría más en la mente de su tan amado novio, entendía a la perfección que debía ser fuerte por él, comprendía que necesitaba ser el pilar de su relación y darle la fuerza que el necesitaba, aunque por dentro ella estuviera desmoronándose también; y esbozando una sonrisa, intento engañar la tan prodigiosa intuición de castaño, aunque ella estuviera rota por dentro.

\- Lo siento tanto Haru - dijo Tsuna quien había agachado la vista, había terminado de sacar todo lo que estaba en su interior, agachaba su cabeza más por miedo que por culpa, no era correcto lo que pensó, menos el arrepentimiento, y temía por la reacción que Haru tendría hacia él.

Deseaba llorar otra vez, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, espero las palabras de Haru como si de su final se tratase, sin embargo, sintió como unas manos suaves rozaban su rostro haciendo leve fuerza obligándolo a levantarse; Tsuna abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir tal gesto de cariño, y al levantar su rostro observo esa sonrisa que intentaba de decirle que todo estaría bien, aquella expresión que representaba la calma misma, y que provocaban en el castaño las ganas de volver a llorar, pero esta vez no era por dolor o tristeza, sino por lo que representaba esa sonrisa, era el mensaje que deseaba ver en internet, eran las palabras que le traerían paz a su torturada mente,

Era su "todo va a estar bien" que anhelaba.

Haru acerco su rostro a su pecho nuevamente para arrecostarlo a este, suavemente abrazo su cabeza cortando la distancia, acariciando nuevamente su cabello como lo había hecho anteriormente, respiro profundamente y hablo con la voz más calmada que solo ella podía tener.

\- Tsu-kun no tiene que disculparse con Haru – dijo suavemente – Haru comprende que estaba asustado y solo, era normal que sintiera pánico y pensara en todas esas….cosas – susurro lo último como si no quiera decirlo – Haru es quien debe de pedir disculpas, por no estar con Tsu-kun cuando más lo necesitaba – dijo comenzando a sollozar.

Tsuna abrazo fuertemente a Haru como si la fuera a perder, no fueron las páginas de internet, no fueron las conversaciones en foros, ni los videos que había visto sobre educación sexual, ni mucho menos todas las veces que había repetido una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza, no, no era nada de esas cosas; todo lo que necesitaba estaba en sus brazos, todo el apoyo que tanto busco, estaba en la persona que él había rechazado y negado; de nuevo sintió culpa y remordimiento, pero no por la misma razón de antes, no, definitivamente ese sentimiento era distinto, pensó en los sentimientos de la persona que estaba abrazando y como esta temblaba en sus brazos, y sollozaba levemente en la corona de su cabeza, volvió a sentir como su cuerpo se congelaba de pies a cabeza, aquella sensación agobiante cuando te das cuentas que hiciste algo mal.

Pensó en todo lo que había dicho, en las cosas injustas que salieron de su boca, definitivamente él se sentía liberado, pero ¿a qué precio? Probablemente sus dudas e inseguridades solamente se trasladaron de huésped, y ahora era Haru quien sufría la inseguridad y más aún, cargaba con el dolor de saber que la persona que más amaba en la vida, la había negado, se había arrepentido por compartir un momento tan hermoso como lo es "la primera vez", al que jamás iba a poder recuperar, y él se había arrepentido, se sentía como un idiota; y ahora Haru trataba de contener sus lágrimas y sacar todo el dolor que alberga en su interior porque su amado Tsuna no se sintiera peor.

Eso debía de parar de una vez.

\- eres un idiota Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo con molestia mientras se separaba del pecho de Haru y se reincorporaba hasta quedar de pie frente a ella.

Haru que con desconcierto miraba a su novio con lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud de Tsuna mucho menos las palabras hirientes que el castaño se había dicho a sí mismo, sin embargo más fue su desconcierto cuando el castaño inhalaba profundamente, y con una mirada decidida calvaba sus ojos con los de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

-¡aprieta los dientes Tsuna!- grito a todo pulmón, para seguidamente conectarse un golpe en la mejilla derecha con tal fuerza que lo termino por devolver al suelo de nuevo.

Poco duro la sorpresa de Haru cuando grito asustada por tal acción-¡Tsu-kun ¿Qué haces? – pregunto asustada arrastrándose con rapidez hasta estar en frente del castaño que aún no se recuperaba del golpe, mantenía la cabeza agachada, pero de manera involuntaria este levantaria su rostro y con sonoro quejido de aquellos que le salen tan natural comenzó a sobar su mejilla.

-¡Iteeeeee!- Grito alargando la última silaba – juro que vi que salían llamas de la última voluntad de mi puño – agrego mientras seguía sobándose la mejilla que del golpe presentaba un color rojizo por la inflamación.

¡¿Qué haces Tsu-kun?! – le volvió a pregunta pero en tono de reclamo mientras sacaba una toalla húmeda de su mochila, colocándola en la mejilla enrojecida del castaño.

\- estaba sacando la estupidez de mi cabeza – declaro el oji castaño sonriéndole como solo él podía hacerlo, produciendo un fuerte sonrojo a la pobre Miura- Haru quiero pedirte disculpas – dijo dejando de sonreír para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

\- no entiendo Tsu-kun – respondió aun absorta en sus ojos cafés.

\- fue muy injusto de mi parte decirte todas esas cosas – explico el castaño agachando la cabeza.-

-no Tsu-kun yo estoy…-

\- no Haru – la interrumpió – no está bien, volvió a clavar su mirada en ella – no está bien lo que hice, no está para nada bien lo que pensé – explico haciendo una pausa para tomar aire – Haru no es justo para ti escuchar estas palabras, yo no debí decirlas, ni siquiera debí pensarlas, me arrepiento de haber tomado esa actitud esta semana, me arrepiento de mis pensamientos, haya entrado en pánico o no – sentencio el castaño volviendo a agachar la cabeza con culpa.

\- pero Tsu-kun, está bien, solo estabas asustado, yo estoy bien – mintió, no lo estaba, ella estaba rota, se sentía fatal, no era por el miedo, o la posibilidad der ser madre a corta edad; era por las palabras hirientes de su novio.

\- no Haru, no es excusa – dijo con una voz con tonos de molestia.

¿Estaba enojado con ella?, no, definitivamente que no, estaba molesto consigo mismo, se había comportado de una manera que no era la suya; ese no era el, aquel que pensaba de esa manera, aquel que se lamentaba de sus decisiones, aquel que negó a la Miura, no, no era él.

\- Haru – continuo el castaño – me comporte como un idiota, y lo lamento, lo lamento por pensar de esa manera, no debi pensar así,- dijo con una voz suplicante, haciendo que la Mura Bajara la cabeza en señal de dolor; ella deseaba llorar tambien, le dolía demasiado, eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar, no le importaba si lo pensó mientras estaba angustiado, ella solo quería escuchar que no eran ciertas esas palabras, eso era todo lo que deseaba, era la cura de su dolor – también – agrego el castaño llamando la atención de la oji miel quien sentía como era tomada de las manos por Tsuna, provocando que su corazón se agitara aún más y sus mejillas se prendieran en un rojo carmesí, con pena y vergüenza lo miro a los ojos expectante de sus palabras – nada de lo que pensé es cierto – declaro el Vongola.

De pronto Haru podía ver como su alma era separada de su cuerpo, se sentía más ligera, la presión de su corazón había desaparecido y el dolor que la torturaba, se esfumo junto con su sonrojo; la sorpresa predominaba en sus ojos por que no esperaba esas palabras; no esperaba que el castaño dijera tales palabras que la liberarían de su martirio; vio sus ojos, estos no mentían, eran sinceros, su expresión era seria y aunque presentaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no dejaba de ser honesta.

El castaño decía la verdad.

Haru sintió como de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas que hacia minutos deseaba soltar, estas lagrimas no ardían y tampoco se desbordaban, solo salían gentil mente creando un camino en sus mejillas hasta desembocar en gotas que se soltaban de su mentón una tras otras, sus ojos brillaban por la humedad de sus lágrimas y a medida que lloraba, los sentimientos negativos como la duda y el miedo desaparecían de su mente; de nuevo sentía esa seguridad, aquella calma que la embriagaba, aquella que aunque fuera el final del mundo, ella estaría tranquila, porque lo tenía a él, a su Tsu-kun.

Tsuna comprendió el origen de sus lágrimas y con su manos trataba torpe mente de secar el pequeño camino salado que se formaban en sus mejillas, volvió a sonreírle y comenzando a llorar el también de la misma manera que la Miura, junto sus frentes sin quitar la vista de los ojos sorprendidos de la castaña para decirle la palabras más tiernas que el mundo creo.

-Te amo Haru Miura – susurro con la sonrisa más brillante que pudo dar.

Haru no lo pudo controlar más y rompió en llanto como había hecho el castaño tiempo atrás, y aferrándose a su pecho, no tuvo miedo de empapar la camisa del castaño, sacando todo los sentimientos negativo que aun albergaba en su interior o podría albergar; Haru lloraba intensamente mientras era el castaño quien ahora acariciaba su cabello gentilmente con una mirada suave aun llorando por la emoción del momento.

Era un llanto necesario para los dos, un llanto donde ambos escalaban un peldaño más en su relación, los pensamientos del castaño sirvieron como una catarsis para sí mismo, para darse cuenta que lo único que necesitaba en la vida era a Haru, aun si todo el mundo lo traicionaba, si la vida misma le da la espalda, su amada Miura era lo único que necesitaba para salir adelante y superar cualquier miedo que este, o estos pudiera tener, porque no eran dos individuos, eran una pareja que han estado juntos por situaciones de vida o muerte y aun así, seguían juntos; los peligros del futuro, los peligros del presente, los distintos tipos de aventuras que el junto a sus amigos tuvo, allí estaba ella, incondicionalmente, aunque estuviera a punto de romperse por la carga emocional que representaba el mundo de la mafia, Haru siempre mostraba una sonrisa llena de confianza y luz, diciendo fuerte y claro "Todo está bien"; Haru era la persona más fuerte que él había conocido y mientras escuchaba sus llantos, se prometía a si mismo que no le permitiría pasar por el mismo sufrimiento otra vez, ella era parte de su familia, era su Dona, él no iba a permitir que su Dona sufriera como lo había hecho, aun si eso significaba tener el mundo en su contra, el juraría protegerla hasta el final.

Y para Haru, el llanto era una liberación, ya no estaba sola, ya no era una de las pretendientes del "Decimo Vongola", no, ella era su novia, era algo que aún no aterrizaba, ella pensaba que solo debía ser fuerte por él y para él, porque era lo único que importaba; sin embargo, ya no tenía que ser fuerte sola, ya no tenía que simular una sonrisa cuando por dentro su interior era un caos; el miedo de ser dejada atrás por su amado Tsu-kun había desaparecido, y la brecha que había entre los dos dejo de existir por completo, ya no estaba detrás de Kyoko, ya no había metros de distancia, no era una mentira que ambos estaban juntos, ya no estaba sola, y ahora se daba cuenta que nunca lo estuvo, aquellas palabras del castaño, la liberaron de una carga que planeaba sufrir por su propia cuenta, debía ser fuerte y mostrar una sonrisa para mantener a Tsuna feliz, pero ahora, era distinto, si deseaba llorar, lloraba, si quería reír, lo hacía, porque ella formaba parte de su vida, Tsuna no desaparecería simplemente un día y la dejaría sola, no, ella ya era parte fundamental de su existencia; y el saber eso la hacía sentir libre, es por eso que no se detendría de llorar.

Ese era su momento, el de ambos.

Y así estuvieron, hasta entrada horas de la noche, ambos habían parado de llora y ahora solo se encontraban acostados en el suelo de la habitación del castaño, en completo silencio, no uno incomodo, al contrario, ambos se sentían en paz; la habitación estaba oscura, y apenas entraba luz por la ventana, el viento seguía soplado con un son melancólico, como un suspiro, era otoño.

-sabes – dijo Haru que estaba arrecostada sobre el pecho de Tsuna, quien al escuchar su vos, emitió un sonido de murmullo como contestación – yo también tengo miedo de ser madre – soltó tranquilamente, Haru sentía que podía hacerlo y lo hizo sin vacilaciones.

Tsuna solo se limitó a verla de reojo, no se encontraba sorprendido, ni mucho menos asustado, llevaba pensándolo todo el tiempo que habían cesado de llorar, pensó en las razones de su temor, ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Y ciertamente era por lo desconocido; no era como una batalla de las tantas que ha ganado con su voluntad, era nuevo para él; le llegaban interrogantes a su cabeza sobre si ¿sería un buen padre? O si ¿cumpliría bien con su rol?, pero todas esas preguntas las contestaba el mismo, claro que trataría de serlo, el seria el padre que nunca tuvo, trataría de educarlo de la manera correcta, no desapareciendo años para volver y causar problemas; pero aún seguía aquella incertidumbre, la razón de su miedo.

Dinero no era, quería o no, era el Jefe de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo, para darle una vida mejor a Haru y a su posible Hijo o Hija, tomaría el puesto como jefe, entonces, descartaba el dinero como una razón; tal vez era miedo a decepcionar a sus amigos y a su madre, pero, inmediatamente que esa posibilidad aparecía, era disipada al instante, el muy en el fondo confiaban en que lo iban a poyar, ninguno de sus guardianes le daría la espalda, es cuando más lo apoyarían; ya se imaginaba a Gokudera haciendo de escolta 24/7 a Haru, Yamammoto estaría apoyando emocionalmente a ambos siendo la lluvia que es, al igual que Ryohei siendo el positivismo y por sus demás guardianes, no supondrían una diferencia, tal vez Hibari lo muerda hasta la muerte por conducta inapropiada de un estudiante, pero no pasaría de quebrar unos huesos y Mukuro, el solo se mofaría de la suerte del castaño.

Solo quedaba su madre, pero él sabía que lo apoyaría, y sería la más emocionada de ser abuela, entonces ¿a que se debía su miedo?

Miro a Haru observando como ella esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del castaño, este solo la beso en la frente dándole a entender que no tenía por qué temer y suavemente sin romper la atmosfera hablo.

\- yo no sé a qué le tengo miedo – dijo fijando su mirada en el techo de su habitación – digo, si tengo miedo a ser padre también, pero – hizo una pausa – ¿no sé Por qué? – confeso.

\- yo tampoco se – confeso también la Miura que volvía a prestar atención a la ventana y la poca luz que entraba a esta – Haru sabe que no estamos solos – agrego refiriéndose a sus amigos – yo sé que todos nos van a apoyar, pero –

\- tienes miedo de igual manera – completo Tsuna paseando la vista por su habitación, deteniéndose en su cama, la que no había tocado desde el comienzo de la semana y entonces recordó los sucesos de ese día otra vez, ahora los recordaba con amor, ya no con miedo y arrepentimiento – supongo que es normal, nunca antes nos habíamos enfrentado a algo así –

\- ni cuando estábamos en el futuro me sentí tan aterrada – agrego Haru riendo levemente ante tales recuerdos – supongo que, es muy distinto terminar un futuro que crearlo – dijo haciendo alusión a la posibilidad del embarazo.

Tsuna rio ante el comentario, tenía razón, no era lo mismo.

\- igual y no pasa nada y nosotros estamos asustados – dijo con un tono más alegre, tono que contagio a Haru quien fijo su vista en el rostro del castaño que aun miraba su cama, ella siguió el camino de sus ojos hasta que dio con el mueble y entonces ella también lo recordó, pero no con pena, ni vergüenza; sino con amor.

\- pero si no es así – dijo Haru para incorporarse y colocarse encima del castaño, quien ante tal acción no supo más hacer que sorprenderse y sonrojarse, nunca había visto ese lado tan activo de ella; sin embargo no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero eso no quietaba el rubor de sus mejillas y la Miura viendo tal acción solo pudo reírse levemente y seguir con el juego, de esa manera retirando la liga de su pelo, deshizo su cola de caballo agitando su cabella de manera sensual, y provocativa; ahora si se sentía capaz de poder hacer todas esas cosas, sin el miedo de desagradarle al castaño, se sentía con aun más libertad que antes, y la iba a disfrutar.

Acercándose al rostro del castaño clavo su mirada en los ojos cafés de su inofensivo Tsu-kun que presentaba un rubor como solo él podía dar, una tonalidad de rojo en sus mejillas que no había visto en el jamás, ni siquiera cuando se entregaron el uno al otro y con una vos seductora le susurró al oído.

-debemos buscar un nombre para nuestro pequeño retoño – dijo Haru de manera seductora esperando provocar en el más aquel rubor.

Sin embargo Tsuna al escuchar estas palabras pestañeo varias veces ante el comentario, la palabra "pequeño retoño" resonaba en su cabeza le causaban gracia, la situación en la que se encontraba, lo seductora que fue Haru, no encajaban en para nada con sus palabras, y tal vez fue por los nervios pero solo pudo explotar a reír desconcertando a la Miura quien se sonrojaba al pensar que había dicho algo gracioso sin saberlo y con un pequeño puchero comenzó a golpear suavemente el pecho del castaño aun estando encima de él cuestionándole la razón de su risa, a lo que el castaño simplemente contesto acercando el cuerpo de la castaña hacia el para susurrarle al oído

\- quiero que sus ojos sean de color café – susurro – quiero un café como tus ojos – dijo lo último de manera feliz continuando con la risa.

Haru quien aun sin entender el motivo de su risa, se rindió y esbozo una sonrisa tierna hacia su castaño favorito quien aun reía en el suelo; tal vez por nervios, o simplemente quería reír, pero le alegraba escuchar aquella risa, le hacía sentir confiada, le hacía sentir que pasara lo que pasara, lo iban a superar juntos y fue entonces que volvió a mirar a la cama del castaño y repito en un susurró casi inaudible las últimas palabras de este.

-quiero un café como tus ojos.

**Hola, ha pasado un bastante tiempo, y no tengo excusas para justificar mi hiatus indefinido, solo pudo tratar de explicarlo.**

**Bueno, sé que prometí que no dejaría de subir capítulos de "un nuevo cielo", y que no sería como esos escritores que dejan sus historias inconclusas, no pude estar más equivocado, yo mismo me di con la piedra en la boca; sin embargo no era intencional, realmente no calcule el tiempo y el compromiso que supondría mi carrera, y fue mi error subestimar su dificultad.**

**Para aquellos que sean nuevos, yo comencé a escribir FanFictions cuando aún estaba en secundaria tenia diecisiete años cuando subí mi primer Fanfic que fue un one-shot, y comencé a escribir y subir la historia que se suponía que sería mi historia principal "un nuevo cielo" sin embargo deje la historia apenas comenzando, debido a la carga que represento iniciar mi vida universitaria; para los que no sepan, yo estudie Derecho, Leyes, Abogacía, o como sea que le llamen en su país, y al principio no fue complicado, al menos así lo sentí, sin embargo, comencé a reprobar clases por culpa de subestimar mi propia carrera y deje de tener tiempo para el Fanfic y comencé a invertirlo más en estudiar, para salvar mi futuro,**

**Y tal era el cansancio, que aun en vacaciones, lo último que quería era leer o escribir, porque si no lo saben, en mi carrera se lee demasiado y tengo que desarrollar habilidades en la redacción, así que, las letras me tenían cansado; sin embargo aún pensaba en el Fanfic, y en más de una ocasión intente volver, pero solo me encontraba con muchos obstáculos, entre uno de ellos que había perdido el hilo de mi propio Fanfic, y a ese punto de mi vida se me había olvidado tantas cosas sobre KHR que me fue imposible retomarlo, asi que fui desplazando para más tarde lo de volver al Fanfic hasta que totalmente perdí el hilo y me había oxidado en la escritura.**

**Pero ahora estoy por finalizar mi carrera y poseo mucho más tiempo que antes, y me prometí a retomar el Fanfic otra vez, y terminar la historia de un nuevo cielo, sin embargo no va a ser pronto, aun necesito prepararme más para continuar con la historia y es por eso que les traigo este One-shot, y lo traigo por dos razones.**

**La primera es, que quiero saber cuánto he cambiado en mi escritura, si he empeorado o mejorado gracias a la experiencia que he adquirido en mi carrera o definitivamente perdí el don; debido a que han pasado años desde que toque la página, desde que subí algún fanfic y si bien he estado leyendo fanfics y libros, no puedo evitar sentir que mi escritura cambio, revise mis otros Fics y he tratado de captar de nuevo el estilo que tenía, pero, en lo personal con este One-shot no siento que captara la esencia de lo que yo era antes; no es como si hubiera mucho que resaltar, solo era un adolecente que quería ser escritor nada más, tampoco era el Da Vinci de los fanfics, sin embargo, siento importante recuperar ese estilo, para darle continuidad a mis fics sin cambiar el formato, puliéndolo poco a poco hasta lograrlo que deseo.**

**Lo que me lleva a la segunda razón, y es que quiero saber si sirvo o no como escritor**

**Verán yo quiero escribir mi propia saga de novelas como la de "La espada de Shannara" y es una meta que tengo desde que estaba en la secundaria, y es en parte la razón por la cual yo subía Fanfics, sin embargo soy consciente que para escribir una novela de calidad necesito años de entrenamiento y aprendizaje y realmente quiero hacer una saga de novelas realmente buena, bien redactada y de calidad y para que eso suceda debo practicar, y para practicar debo saber si sirvo como escritor o no, y es por eso que volví a Fanfiction, porque quiero responder esa duda, quiero saber si vale la pena arriesgar tiempo y dinero para publicar una historia, mi historia creada desde cero.**

**Y si ya sé que no todos nacemos aprendidos, pero también soy consciente que hay cosas que uno es bueno y otras no, entonces quiero saber si tengo futuro como escritor, si aún poseo el talento que les encanto tanto a mis lectores; y es por esa razón que les pido que sean críticos conmigo, de corazón les pido que me digan todos mis errores, lo que les pareció y lo que no, necesito tener ese Feedback suyo para crecer como escrito, porque siendo sincero, no quisiera renunciar a ese sueño.**

**Una cosa que tengo que agregar, y es que no prometo traerles un capitulo por semana, o que directamente continuare un nuevo cielo, porque estoy debatiéndome si eliminar la historias y volverla a empezar, no cambiando nada, solo la manera en que está redactada y tal vez agregando una que otras cosas que se me escapo cuando comencé a escribir la historia, pero no puedo decidir por mi propia cuenta, porque no es solo mi historia, ustedes como lectores también son importantes para decidir sobre la misma, obtuvieron ese derecho a voto desde el momento que la agregaron como su favorita y es por es que quería su opinión sobre hacer un Reboot o dejarla como esta y continuar donde la deje; bueno eso cubre el la historia principal y como estaba diciendo, no prometo constancia, ni que todas las semanas les traeré un capitulo nuevo, no, aun me falta culminar mi carrera y en estos momentos me encuentro trabajando en mi Tesis, así que, aunque tenga tiempo, no es mucho, pero al menos es algo, y en cambio, en vez de traerles fanfics a montón, estaré subiendo uno que otro One-shot de temas variados y de distintos tipo de animes y juegos, entre los cuales tengo planeado un one-shot largo bastante extenso sobre el anime llamado "The World Gods only Knows" debido a que hace mucho leí su manga y surgieron varas ideas con las que trabajar; también sobre un juego que me encanta llamado "Final Fantasy 8" hay material para traer una historia interesante utilizando vacíos de la misma historia.**

**En fin tengo material para trabajar, no solo de KHR, para que vayan preparándose y compartiendo con sus amigos, si veo que les gusta mi manera de escribir, poder dedicarles más tiempo y traer más Fanfics en el mes todos de buena calidad y redacción, tambien abriría una página en Facebook o en Instagram para que me puedan conocer más y por donde estaré informando sobre posibles avances en los Fanfics.**

**Entonces, esto se podría considerar un regreso, mas no completamente, aún tengo cosas en mi vida personal que tengo que solucionar entre ellas conseguir un trabajo, y también como una tercera razón implícita, tengo demasiado estrés en mi cuerpo que deseo canalizarlo de alguna manera, y no veo mejor manera de hacer que, a través de historias inspiradas en situaciones reales de mi vida.**

**No puedo decir que eh vuelto, pero me alegra decir que se siente bien estar una vez más con ustedes.**

**Se despide Omega.**


End file.
